


Sensual Allure

by GalacticAngel



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-02-27 03:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticAngel/pseuds/GalacticAngel
Summary: I hope you enjoyed. This is the first fanfiction I've written in 3 years. I hope to develop and improve my writing more as I progress through the story.





	Sensual Allure

        David was a male omega a rare outcome. Him being an omega made him quite nervous especially around alphas. He was on suppressants, but to him, it was not enough to prevent him from the risks of being around alphas. This fear instilled in him by society caused him to look into work which would prevent him from being around coworkers that were alphas. The outcome was him becoming a camp counselor at Camp Campbell.

He had already had a fondness for youth due to his motherly nature from being an omega. David loved all of the kids at his camp, but one really caught his eye. This campers name was Max. Max was a terror and would try to torment David, but it just made David want to further his relationship with Max. David wanted Max to open himself up more and show his softer side that David rarely got to see. When Max did it was one of Davids favorite things.

His current goal was to have Max come with the other campers and participate in a crafting competition. The goal was to make a secret craft for each of the counselors. One assigned to each camper. The rule was it had to not be rude in any form to prevent Max from his normal shenanigans. Max had been assigned to David for the crafting competition. He wasn’t very happy about it because he didn’t want to show that he actually liked David or looked up to him in any way. The situation practically forced him into showing his emotions.

Gwen would have been a much better choice for him personally because then he would have been happy just giving her some half-assed bullshit card that said: “you’re great.” He couldn’t just do that with David because he knew if he did David would give him a look of disappointment that burned into a piece of his soul.

**Max's Pov:**

I couldn't stand working on this useless project. "Why the hell would DAVID even make us do a competition? It feels like I'm trying to compete for his love. How is this even a fair camp activity? We are competing in a crafts competition centered around the people in charge? I think this would be considered biased, right Neil?"

"I don't know Max. David has always been someone that just seems to enjoy making us do things to get along or "better" ourselves." He looked around for a bottle of glue and held it out to Max.

"Neil do you not think it's a bit suspicious that he specified the fact we had to make a craft for an assigned counselor." Max grabbed the glue using it to add glitter to a piece of paper. "I think you're over thinking this a bit, but knowing this camp anything really could go. I've given up trying to truly understand this place. I've tried to use scientific predictions and determine outcomes here, it's impossible. Every day something abnormal occurs."

Max shrugged and looked at his current project. "Well I'm not certain myself, but I just have this gut feeling that red-kneed freak is planning something. I want to know what he's thinking and why he's making all of us join in on this activity."

"Well if you want me to put in my two cents. I think David may just be doing this in order to get something nice out of everyone. He does always have that obnoxious "everything is good and beautiful" outlook on the world."

Neil folded up some paper hearts to attach to his current craft for Gwen. "I also think he wants maybe to get something nice out of you." Max's eyes widened at that statement.

"I think you figured it out!"

Max threw his project off to the side rushing out of the dining hall. He made his way to the counselors' cabin.

  
  
"Yo, camp man I've got you figured out, come out here!" He knocked harshly against the cabin door. He could hear David's footsteps approaching the door and quickly

swinging it open.

 

"How's it going, Max? Is something wrong?"

 

"Yeah David, the problem is you're trying to get me to express my emotions passively and manipulating all the campers into you sick game in order to get something out of me." Max glared up at David with disdain and made sure to show all of his pent up anger in his expression. "It's not your right to get something out of me in order to try to figure out how I feel about you. You're dragging all of the other campers into this competition for your own personal gain. I'm onto you and know your goal in doing this now. How does it feel to be figured out camp man?" He gave David a cocky smile. 

“Honestly Max, I wasn’t planning anything, but it’s cute you’re thinking of me.”

 

“Why don’t you go back to your tent and finish your craft for the day.”

 

Max: "Why should I head back to my tent. You're avoiding the issue." He crossed his arms glaring daggers into David's eyes.

 

"Well Max it's important to get rest and this isn't very important information to talk about. Even if I was making you make this craft to find out your emotions there's nothing wrong with that. I think you need some rest, Max. You're going to make yourself overstressed." 

David took Max's hand and lead him back to his tent. "Look Max I know you're not always that fond of me, but I really care about you and all the other campers." He sighed putting a hand on Max's shoulder. "I promise that my goals are not to manipulate you or cause bad messages. I care about you Max and you're right that I do want to know what you think of me, but that's only because I care about you. You're hard for me to read. I know you care, but I'd just really love to hear you say you care about me, Max."

"I know often it's hard to express emotions and I may seem like I'm rambling, but it's really important to me to know how you feel." He knelt down to Max's height "I know it may be not something that's easy for you to do, but could you try expressing yourself to me?"

Max sighed then looked into David's eyes for a moment "I'll try, but you have to give me time, okay?"

David smiled "I understand Max, I'll be waiting in anticipation!" 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. This is the first fanfiction I've written in 3 years. I hope to develop and improve my writing more as I progress through the story.


End file.
